Love Is Love
by Mrs. Godric Bringham
Summary: Booth/OC Godrics daughter fell in love with booth. but will eric ruin that? First ever Bones/true blood crossover. YAY!
1. Prolouge

**I don't own anything except Akela! **

Prologue

Hello! My name is Akela Rose. My boyfriend is Seeley Booth. He's a FBI agent. His partner is Temperance Brennen. She's an anthropologist.

I'm a fashion designer. But I'm not normal. Everyone knows who my father is. Godric Bringham. Unfortunately he died a couple years ago. He met the sun. I blame his childe Eric Northman. I haven't talked to him since I heard the news. But did that stop him? No. I have a happy life with Seeley, and it's going to stay that way. He won't ruin it.

I have butt length natural red hair, and bright cotton candy pink eyes. I'm on 4'9. So that compared to Seeley, he's a giant. But I love him. When my dad died, he left everything to me. So I used some of the money to go to school, and then put the rest away. I have a Ph.D. in forensic psychology, and my Bachelors in fashion design. Seeley always asks me why I don't join the law enforcement of some sort with the degree I have. I just want to make clothes. Is that wrong? I like to be fashionable. But I am starting to work for the FBI on Monday. I'll be closer to Seeley. Well I guess that's all. BYE!

**New story. Hope you guys like it…**

**Review pleaze!**


	2. YAY!

**I don't own anything. Except Akela Rose. **

**Chapter song is Talk You Down (the script)**

Yay!

I was in the kitchen drinking some orange juice. Seeley left an hour ago. He had a new case. So he left a little early. I guess it's time for me to get ready. I was starting my new job today. I'm so excited!

I walked back up the stairs, and into our master bedroom. I went to the walk in closet. What to wear? I picked out some Abercrombie and Fitch skinny jeans. I picked up a Hollister cami. It was pink with lace. I then got out a navy blue blazer, with my family crest on it. Now the worst part. Shoes. My vast collection has too many to choose from. I finally picked out a navy blue pair of stilettoes, with rhinestones.

I put my clothes on, and walked to the bathroom. I combed my hair out, and put it into a fishtail. I swooped my bangs to the side, and sprayed on some Chanel perfume. I don't need to put any makeup on, so I walked back to the closet. I put on the silver name plate that says Seeley on it, around my neck. I put my dad's old ring onto my thumb, and fixed the engagement ring that Seeley got me. I put on some blue diamond studs, and grabbed my navy blue Chanel tote. I skipped down the stairs, and out to the garage. I hopped into my Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. I checked the back seat to make sure I had the bag that has my things to decorate my office in. I turned the car on, and drove to my new job.

When I got there, I parked in my reserved spot. I got out the car, swung my hair over my front shoulder, and grabbed my hot pink rolling suitcase, and locked the doors.

I walked past security, and to the elevators. I hate it when people stare. Maybe it's because of who I am, or it's because of what I look like. Oh well. When I got to my floor, I walked down the hall, past all the perverted men, and to my office. I opened the door, and moved in. I am so happy I brought this stuff.

First off, the walls. They are the usual white. So I'm going to spice it up. I put my purse on the desk, and opened my suitcase. I pulled out the zebra print, and the leopard print duct tape. I started putting it in stripes on the walls. When I was done, I stepped back and took a look.

"I'm pretty good." I said to myself.

I then put up some posters, and pictures of everyone I love. Mostly me and Seeley though. But some of me Isabel and Stan. I took out my desk stuff. A pink patterned cloth to go over it. I then put some more pictures on the desk, and pencils and stuff. Finally my laptop.

"All done!" I yelled.

_Almost_. I forgot to put up my curtains. I pulled out my multi-colored curtains, and put them up. I then sat down in my bright green chair. Now I'm finally done.

Then someone knocked on the door. I stood up and skipped to it.

"Hey babe." Seeley said.

"Hey." I smiled.

I let him in, and he gave me a big hug.

"God I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too." I said.

He pulled back, and gave me a deep passionate kiss.

_Something's wrong_. I thought.

"Babe what's wrong?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

He just sighed. I led him over to my zebra print love seat. I sat him down, then sat on his lap.

"It's just that, Rebecca still won't let Parker come over with you there. I don't know what's wrong with her. She can't do that. Can she?" he asked

"No babe she can't. I mean it's not like we abuse him or anything. You can always take it to court." I said, stroking his face.

"Yeah." He sighed.

I turned to him, and pulled him into a kiss. He put his hands on my waist, and pulled me to straddle him. He leaned back, and ran his hands over my intense curves. I rubbed on his bulge, and he moaned. He squeezed my ass, and I moaned. By now we were laying down on the love seat. _I guess they don't call it love seat for nothing._ I was just about to take off his tie, when someone knocked on the door.

"Booth if your in there, we got some evidence you should see." Bones said.

"She straight cock-blocked us."


	3. 1st Day!

**I Don't own anything. Except Akela.**

**Clothes for this story on profile!**

1st day!

We stood up, and fixed each other.

"Oh yeah I forgot to give this to you." Seeley said.

He handed me my badge, and my custom made gun. It was purple, and had rhinestones on it. I walked around my desk, and opened one of the drawers. I took off the clip that held my badge, and put my one that was pink and had multi-colored diamonds, on it. I then got out my matching gun holster. I put it on my hip, the clipped my badge on it. I fixed my cami, so that people could see them. I looked up, to see Seeley looking at me weird.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Your just so…girly."

"Well how do you expect me to be?"

"I don't know. Did you really have to get a custom made gun?" He asked.

"Yes I did. I hate having things that look like everyone else's."

"Well it's just that, not a lot of people are going to take you seriously…"

"I bet they will when I shoot them." I scoffed. "let's just go." I said upset.

I grabbed my cell and wallet out of my bag, and put them in my pockets. I then headed for the door, right past him.

"Aww babe. Come one. You can't be mad at me! Right?" I just ignored him.

I opened the door, then waited for him to come out. While he started telling me all the reasons I shouldn't be mad at him, I fixed my door. I removed the plain black letters that spelled my name, and switched them with colorful sparkly ones.

_Dr. Akela Rose_

_Forensic Psychologist_

_!_

I turned back around to him. A lot of people were staring at us. Bones was standing there laughing. I went over to her and gave her a big hug.

"God I haven't seen you in so long." I told her.

"Yeah. I missed you too. Nice gun and badge by the way." She said pointing to my hip.

"Thanks!" I smiled at her.

"Can I see your gun?" She smiled.

"Sure." I said.

I pulled my gun out, and held it in front of my face. I heard some of the guys laugh.

"Does she really think that thing works?"

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"What a girl."

I didn't mind most of them. But that last one hit a nerve. I looked around, and saw the guys who said it. I walked over to him. You could hear the 'clack' of my heels.

"You said something?" I asked.

"Umm…well…uhh" He stuttered.

"That's what I thought." I smiled.

I walked back over to Bones, and put my gun back in its holster. We got into the elevator, and rode down to the lobby. We stepped off, I was still ignoring Seeley.

"Babe. Are you seriously giving me the silent treatment?" He asked.

I turned around, and walked up to his face.

"Yes I am. Maybe you should find someone who isn't as 'girly' as me." I said.

I turned around, ready to walk away again, when he grabbed my arm and spun me back around.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, pouting.

I looked into his eyes, and gave a small smile.

"It's ok." I whispered back.

I put my arms around his neck, and he leaned down to give me a kiss. I pulled away and smiled at him.

"Let's go." I said, holding his hand.

For the rest of the day, I made a profile for the suspect. Finished decorating my office, and signing papers.

"Hey babe. You ready to go?" Seeley asked.

"Yeah. Just let me gab my bag." I said.

I put some papers I need to read over in a flower folder, and grabbed my bag. We walked out to the parking lot, holding hands. When we got to my car, he turned me around.

"I'll see you when we get home. Alright. I love you." He said, kissing me.

"I love you too." I hugged him

I got into my car and drove to the Chinese place. I picked up some food, and drove home.

"I'm home!" I yelled.

"Upstairs!" He yelled back.

I put the food down in the kitchen, and walked up the stairs. I walked into the closet, to find him undressing. I too, took off my clothes, and sorted out the ones that need to go to the dry cleaners. Which is mostly all of his clothes I got to say. We walked into the bathroom to get ready to take a shower. He always wants to take one together. 'Supposedly' it's to 'conserve water'. Yeah right. After the shower, we put on our towels, and went back to the closet. I put on a university of Texas gray PINK shirt, and matching shorts. Then put on some over the knee gray socks. We then went downstairs to eat. I watched him chew half of the time.

_The things that man can do with his mouth…_

After dinner, we went back upstairs to get into the bed.

"So. How do you like your new job?" He asked, as he pulled back the covers.

"I love it. So interesting." I smiled.

"Come here." He said, holding his arms out.

I crawled over to him, and put my face into his neck. He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled the covers over us.

"Goodnight. I love you." I whispered, as he turned the lamp off.

"I love you too.

Then we went to sleep…

**Hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Review please!**


	4. 2nd Day!

**I don't own anything, except Akela.**

**Clothes for story on profile.**

2nd Day!

The next day I woke up, to still be lying across Seeley. I smiled down at him. I got up, and went to brush my teeth. I stood looking in the mirror. I retracted my fangs, and started brushing my teeth. I then walked to the closet. Hmmm. I'm going to dress casual today. Only because I'm not feeling good. Which is unusual. So I grabbed my blue, red, and white New York giants sweatshirt. Then I picked out some white Hollister shorts. Red, blue, and white, high top Nike dunks. And to top it all off, a blue headband.

I put my clothes on, then my gun and badge. I put my hair in two braids on each side, and my hair swooped in front. I put on some ruby studs, and the silver Seeley name plate necklace. My dad's ring, and a silver charm bracelet he got me for my birthday. I put my money and credit card, in an id holder that can fit in my pocket. I then took my iPhone, and put it in my other pocket. I stuck some extra money on my sock.

I walked over to Seeley's side, and picked out a dark blue suit, with a black shirt, and no tie. I ironed it, and hung it up in plain sight. I left the closet, and walked over to the bed, where he was still asleep. I jumped on top of him, and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Wake up." No answer. "I made breakfast." A lie, but still no answer. I frowned. "I'm naked."

He opened his eyes and he smiled.

"Wow! I have to bride you with my body to get you to wake up." I said smirking.

"Your delicious body at that." He said. Putting his hands on my hips.

"Well, you mister, have to get ready to leave." I said, leaning down for a kiss.

"Alright." He said, accepting it.

I jumped off of him, and ran down the stairs. I grabbed my flower folder, and my keys.

"See you later!" I yelled.

"Love You!" I smiled

"Love you too!"

I got into my car, and drove to Dunkin' Doughnuts. When I got there I got out of the car, and stretched. My sweatshirt rode up, and my stomach was visible. I pulled my shirt down to wear you could only see my gun, and badge. I walked in to see everyone staring at me. I rolled my eyes, and walked up to the counter.

"Hello." The barista said.

"Hi! Can I get a blue raspberry coolatta, with extra whip cream." I asked.

"Sure. You do know that walking around with a fake gun can get you in trouble right?" He asked.

"This isn't fake." I said pulling it out. "and this isn't either." I put my badge on the counter.

"Sorry miss."

"Yeah." I said putting everything away.

Once I finally got my drink, I ran back out to my car. I had gotten two drinks. One for Seeley. I drove to the FBI building, and walked right in. When I walked in, all the security guards looked at me. Some of them moved forward, with their hands on their guns, until I pulled out my badge. I smiled at them, and moved to the elevators. When I got to his floor, I walked through the hallways, sipping my drink. Everyone stared as usual. When I got to his door, I knocked.

"Come in!" Came a muffled reply.

I walked in, and went around his desk. I sat on his lap, and sipped my drink, looking into his eyes. He smiled down at me.

"Well hello." He said, grabbing his drink off his desk.

"Hello." I smiled.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Well I was thinking. Now that you finally got Rebecca to let Parker come over, that we should go to the beach. He has a half-day at school, and we can leave at lunch time, and take the rest of the day off." I said batting my eyelashes.

"That sounds like a good idea. And you know what; it's time for me to pick him. Why don't you go home and get everything?" he said wrapping his arms around me.

"Alright. I'll fill up the cooler too." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He leaned in, and I leaned in too. But at the last minute I turned my head, so that he kisses my cheek.

"Hey! Did you just diss me?" he said, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Yes I did. Now let's get going." I said, getting up.

"Can I walk you to your car?" He asked shyly.

"Aww! Of course." I smiled.

I grabbed his hand, and pulled him out to the hallway. People were staring. Again.

"Just ignore them." He whispered to me.

I nodded. When we got in the elevator, he goes to the back. He leans on the wall, and wraps his arms around my waist, and I lean on his chest. We were so wrapped up in each other, that we didn't see his director come in.

"Booth. Who is this?" he said turning to us.

"This is my fiancé. Akela Rose. She's the new forensic psychologist." He said. Smiling proudly.

Cullen didn't respond, so we took it as he didn't care.

We got off the elevator, and he walked me to my car.

"We'll meet you at the beach." He said.

"Alright. I'm going to go to the store to pick up so things. So you might get there before me." I said, unlocking the doors.

"Ok. See you later." He said, closing my door.

I drove home, and went upstairs to change. I put on my pink poka-dot bikini. I got it from Victoria's Secret. It also has white ruffles on it. I put on some A&F denim shorts, and pink A&F flip flops. To top it off, I grabbed pink Chanel sunglasses. I just decided to go without a shirt.

I ran to the garage, and put the cooler in my trunk. I then reached into my passenger seat, and put my gun and badge back on. You can never be too safe. I drove to the closest Wal-Mart. I put on my FBI jacket, but kept it unzipped. I got a cart, and got a bag of ice. I grabbed some ham, turkey, cheese, bread, mayo, mustard, and some other snacks. I was putting some soda, and juice in the cart, when two security guards came in front of me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, with a confused face.

"Ma'am, we're going to need you to drop the weapon." One said, putting his hand on his gun.

"I'm allowed to have this." I said.

"Do you have a permit?" The other one asked.

"No. But I do have this." I said, pulling my badge out.

He took one look at the badge, and then jacket. He apologized, and they left. I rolled my eyes, and finished shopping. After I paid, I loaded everything in my car, and took to the beach. I was pulling into a spot next to Seeley's car, when I saw a group of boys looking at my car. I rolled my eyes, and got out of it. When they saw me in it, they started to walk over._ Obviously they don't see the gun._ I thought.

"Well hello." A boy said.

I just ignored them, and moved on to my trunk. I was pulling everything out, when Seeley came over.

"Hey, let me help." He said. Parker standing next to him.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Oh. You'll talk to that guy, but not to me." The same guy said.

"Actually, I would really appreciate it if you left." I said, turning to them.

"No one tells me to leave. I always get what I want." He said, stepping forward.

"Well maybe these can persuade you." Seeley said.

We both pulled out our guns, and badges. That's when the guys started getting scared.

"Alright. We better go." He and his friends ran off.

We turned back around, and finished lugging all of the stuff over to our spot on the sand. I laid out the big FBI blanket that I tie-dyed. What? Sometimes their stuff is just too boring. We unloaded everything, and got settled. We made sandwiches, laughed, played beach volleyball, and swam. By the time it was 6, we started packing up.

I was sitting in my car, when I sighed. Life is great.

_Or so I thought…._

**Ohhhhh, cliffhanger. Thanks for reading!**

**Review! Pleaze!**


	5. Meeting!

**I don't own anything**

**Clothes for story on profile!**

Meetings!

It was a Thursday, and Seeley had the day off. So did Parker. But I had to go in for a meeting. So I woke up, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and went to wake up Parker.

His bedroom was like a little boys dream. It had athlete's, toys, everything. So when I stepped on a toy car, I wasn't surprised. I just smiled. I walked over to his bed, and kneeled down.

"Hey Parker. Time to wake up. I want you to help me make breakfast."

He turned his little head, and opened his beautiful brown eyes.

"Ok. Can I wash up in your bathroom?" he whispered.

"Of course, you never have to ask." I smiled, standing up.

I grabbed his little hand, and pulled his covers back. I picked him up, and put him on my hip. He wrapped his arms around my neck, and put his head on my shoulder. I smiled down at him. I've always wanted to have my own kids. I don't think it's possible. I'll have to ask Isabel. She would know.

I walked back to my room, and saw Seeley sitting up in bed. When he saw us, he smiled. He stood up, and walked with us to the bathroom.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning Daddy." Parker mumbled.

"Yeah. Morning Daddy." I smirked at him.

He grinned at me, and grabbed his tooth brush. I sat Parker on the counter, and grabbed his toothbrush. I put some SpongeBob tooth paste on it, and handed it to him. While they brushed their teeth, I went and grabbed their wash cloths. A blue one, and a green one. I handed it to them, and said I'll be starting breakfast.

When I got downstairs, I got all of my light blue pots out. I started the eggs, and pancake batter. As we sat at the table eating, Parker asked me a question.

"Kela, can we just stay in today and watch movies and stuff?" he asked, stuffing pancakes in his mouth.

"Sure. I just have to go in for a meeting, and I'll pick up some movies, and we can hang out." I told him.

"Yes!" he yelled.

Seeley and I just smiled at each other, while he held my hand under the table.

After cleaning up, I went upstairs to get ready. I put on a deep blue ruffle-y strapless dress. It came to about mid-thigh. I then put on a Dolce and Gabbana satin black blazer, and matching satin Steve Madden heels. I put my hair into a side ponytail, and curled it. I finished it with a blue jeweled headband. I put on my Seeley necklace, my charm bracelet, diamond tear drop earrings, and grabbed my clear Chanel wristlet. I put my phone in my blazer pocket, and my other stuff in the wristlet.

I went down stairs, to see Parker and Seeley snuggled up watching cartoons. I kissed them both on the forehead, and got in my car. I put my gun in a holster I have on my thigh, and clipped my badge to it too. But I swapped out the holster and stuff, for metallic blue ones. So it will match of course.

When I got to the FBI building, I ran up to my office and grabbed my blue sparkly notebook, and black and blue glitter pen, and my flower case folder. When I left, people stared as usual. I kind of even got used to it now. As I entered the conference room, every pair of eyes turned to me. I ignored them, and went to sit down next to Angela.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." I smiled at her.

"Well. Now that everyone's here, let's start the meeting." Cullen said.

After that, I just drowned it out. Me and Angela put on some headphones, and played tap tap on her iPhone. After the meeting, we separated, and I went to my car. I drove to the red box, and got a couple of movies. When I got home, I found Seeley and Parker watching a football game. Seeley was standing up, and had Parker on his shoulders. When they weren't looking I took a picture. They look so cute!

I walked over to them, and kissed Seeley, then tickled Parkers tummy.

"I'm going to change, then come back down." I called to them.

"Ok!" I heard them both reply.

I laughed, and walked upstairs. I took off my clothes, jewelry, gun, and badge. I hung it up my clothes in the 'need to be dry-cleaned' section of the closet.

I then put on red university of Wisconsin sweatpants by PINK. Then I put on a grey and red pull-over crewneck matching sweatshirt. Under that I had on a red tank top.

When I went back down stairs, they were in the kitchen making popcorn. I put _Aliens in the Attic_ in the DVD player, and waited for them to finish. They came in with candy, soda, and popcorn. Seeley lay down on the fluffy couch, and opened his legs. I sat in between them, and then had Parker lay across my lap. We watched movie after movie. Played in the back yard, and had lunch. By the end of the day, we only got closer…

**Short chapter. Wrote it while I'm sick. Had nothing better to do.**

**Review please!**


	6. Movies!

**I don't own anything.**

**Clothes for story on profile.**

Movies!

Then next morning when I woke up, no one was home. I frowned. Then my phone vibrated.

**Seeley:**

**Hey! Sorry I wasn't there whn u woke up. Hd to drop Park off at skewl. Wanna go to the movies?**

He texted me.

**Hey! Its ok. Sure lets go to the movies. I need to get out of this house!**

Then he texted back.

**Kk. See you when I get home. **

I smiled, and got up to brush my teeth. I look at the time, and realized it was noon. I rushed through my shower, and dried my hair. I curled it into tight curls, and went to the closet. _P.S. I'm still naked. But in a towel of course._ I put on underwear, and a bra. Then put on some fruity PINK lotion. I put on true religion skinny jeans, a pink Hollister ruffle tank top, colorful zebra socks, light blue converse, a Kid Cudi and Boobie's rubber bracelets, cupcake necklace and matching earrings. Then my usual jewelry; my Seeley necklace, charm bracelet, my dad's ring, and I decided to wear his silver eagle's claw necklace too. Now I'm all set. I swapped my holster and clip for their usual ones, and put my gun and badge on my hip.

I was putting my phone and stuff in my pockets, when Seeley beeped the horn. I ran down stairs, locked the door, and got into his SUV.

"Hey." He said, leaning over to kiss me.

"Hey." I smiled at him.

"You know you look like a little kid right?" He asked, observing my outfit.

"I feel like a little kid. Going out on a date to the movies. Making out in the back of the theater." I said, grabbing his hand.

"Holding hands in the popcorn bucket." He added laughing.

"Yeah." I said softly.

"What wrong?" he asked squeezing my hand.

"It's just that, you know how I told you my dad died? Well it just doesn't feel like it. Him being my dad and all, we have a bond. If he died, I would have been in a lot of pain. But all I did was cry. And I've been having feelings of someone watching me. It sounds crazy, but I don't know." I said staring out the window.

"It's ok to feel that way. I personally don't believe he's dead. When you called to tell me, I just felt that you would have been hurting more. But don't dwell on it. We'll figure something out." He said rubbing his hand on my leg.

I nodded. When we pulled into the theater's parking lot, I took the chance to look him over.

He was wearing some dark wash jeans, black converse, and a tight black t-shirt that left little to the imagination. We walking hand in hand, and bought tickets to _The Roommate._ Walking to the concession stand, he put his arm around my waist, and I put mine around his.

"What can I get for you?" the blonde attendant behind the counter said.

I rolled my eyes at her. She was paying more attention to his muscles than what he actually wanted.

"Well what you can get us is a large popcorn, one large slushy, and a bag of sour watermelons." I said.

I made sure to slide the cash over with my left hand so she could see my ring. When she saw it, she glared at me. I just blinked my cotton candy eyes happily. When she saw those, she gasped.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Rose." She apologized.

"It's okay. Just don't let it happen again." I said, looking into her eyes.

She nodded, and went to get our stuff.

"What was that about?" Seeley asked.

"Nothing." I said. I wrapped both my arms around him, and gave his a kiss on the cheek.

I then got the feeling of someone watching me again. I looked over my shoulder, and gasped.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I turned around, then turned back. He was gone.

"I could have sworn I just saw my father." I whispered.

He squeezed my hand.

We picked up our stuff, and walked into the theater to find a seat. We sat in the back, all the way at the top. I got that feeling again, but didn't look to see the cause. I started to get worried, so I crawled into his lap, and put my face in the crook of his neck.

"It's ok." He whispered, rubbing my legs.

I nodded, and watched the movie. By the end, I was feeling like my normal self. We walked out of the movie laughing. I got the feeling again, and turned around.

In the shadows was a body. The face was hidden but I could see the rest of the body. I thought it was just a normal person. Until I saw the titanium dog tags I got for my dad from Tiffany's for his birthday.

My eyes widened, and I turned back around. It couldn't be possible. But I called out to him in my mind anyway.

_Daddy?_

_Yes my child._

I turned back to Seeley, and let a few tears lose.

"It's him." I whispered.

He used vampire speed to come in front of us.

I took one look at him, and broke down crying….

**Cliffy! Ohhh!**

**Review please!**


	7. A Walk In The Park

**I don't own anything.**

**Clothes on profile!**

A Walk in The Park…

_I can't believe it. This is not happening. He's not real._

I looked up at him, and cried even harder. He just looked at me. I could feel Seeley rubbing my back. I reached out and touched the figure in front of me. I gasped as I felt the cloth of his shirt.

I looked up at him again, and threw my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and put his chin atop my head.

"Daddy." I cried.

"It's alright. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He whispered.

I nodded.

"It's nice to see you again Seeley." He said.

"You too Godric."

"We should leave this place. Akela darling, go home, clean up and meet me at the park by your house." He told me.

"Okay." I said. Sniffling and pulling away.

I looked at him once more, and walked away with Seeley back to the car.

"I told you everything would work out." He said once we were in the car.

"Yeah you did." I grabbed his hand. "I'll have to thank you later." I said running my hand across his leg.

"You sure do." He said grinning.

When we got home, I was about to get out the car, when he pulled my door open, and flung me onto his back. I laughed as he ran into the house, and ran up the stairs.

He put me on my feet, and started lifting my shirt off.

"What are you doing?" I asked him once my shirt was off.

"I'm helping you." He grinned

I smiled at him, and turned around. I walked over to the shelf with my shorts on it. I started pulling my pants down extra slow. I heard him groan behind me. I laughed.

Once I got the rest of my clothes off, and picked out some comfortable clothes. American eagle shorts, a white and red love crop top, and red wedges. I put on a red crystal heart necklace with matching earrings. Then a red beaded love bracelet.

I didn't have time to straighten my hair, so I just put it into a high bun on my head, with a red elastic headband.

I walked down stair, to find Seeley watching TV. I went over to him, and straddled his lap.

"I'm leaving." I told him, grabbing his shoulders.

"Alright." He said grabbing my waist.

I brought him into a passionate kiss. I pushed his mouth open with my tongue, and plunged in. He groaned, and grabbed my hips tighter. I sucked on his bottom lip, and pulled away.

"I need to go." I said leaning my forehead on his.

"Ok. We will continue this when you get back." He said in a firm tone.

I nodded, and stood up. He walked me to the door, and pulled me close. I leaned into him, and we stayed quiet for a while.

"You better go." He whispered.

I nodded, and gave him one last electric kiss. I pulled away, and walked out the door.

As I was walking to the park, I thought about my life. I loved it. There might be the ups and downs, but Seeley is always there. I just can't believe that I have him in my life. I have no idea what it would be like without him. I remember how we met…

_**(Flashback)**_

_I had been living in the same building as him for half a year now. We would always steal glances at each other in the lobby. He would always give me that charming, jelly-leg making smile. And I would always blush. Blushing was had to do with what I am, but when I do, it makes my eyes sparkle. He says that's the first thing he saw on me. My eyes._

_I was in my condo reading a magazine. I had just come from a fashion show. I was wearing a strapless blue sequin corset, with some denim shorts. I had on black wedges, and my hair was in a curly side ponytail._

_I sat on my couch reading the magazine, when my doorbell rang. _

_I got up to get it, but on the other side was Seeley himself._

"_Hi. I never introduced myself. I'm Seeley Booth." He said holding out his hand._

"_Akela Rose." I shook his hand._

"_I know we might not know each other well, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me?" he asked shyly._

"_Yes! I mean of course. I would love too." I smiled._

"_Alright. I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow night." He said walking away._

"_Wait!" I yelled after him._

_He came walking back, and I grabbed his hand and drug him inside. I closed the door, locked it, and turned around._

_He pushed me up against the door, and gave me an electrifying kiss. I pulled my hands through his hair, while his hands roamed over my body._

_He picked me up, and carried me to my bedroom. And that was the end of it._

_**(End Flashback)**_

Ever since that bedroom door closed, we've been together. And adding Parker into the relationship made it even better.

By now I was at the park, walking over to my dad.

He looked at me with a sense of pride in his eyes.

"Hey dad." I whispered.

"Hey sweetheart. Come here." He said opening his arms wide. I wrapped my arms around him, and stayed like that for a while.

We finally pulled away, and started walking.

"So how have you been?" He asked.

"Well. I finished my degree, and I'm now a Forensic Psychologist for the FBI." I smiled

"Well someone has been busy." He smiled.

"Yeah." I whispered. I stopped walking, and turned to him. "Dad. What happened to you?" I asked softly.

He looked into my eyes, and brushed away a straw tear.

"Well the Fellowship of the Sun asked to have a meeting with me. Isabel and Stan knowing it wasn't a good idea told me not to go. But being their superior, I went anyway. They tricked me, and tied me down with silver. They kept me in a cell this whole time, until I got out. I never killed myself. I wouldn't even think of that knowing that I have a daughter here. A rare, special, unique daughter. On that's the only of its kind. They have these machines, which they thought I was the perfect person to test it on. They poked me, drew blood, and they even took measurements. I had no idea what was going on. Until I saw a copy of myself standing there looking at me. I couldn't believe they actually went as far to make copies of myself, to kill our whole race. It was the copy that made it look like I killed myself. But in actuality, I didn't." He explained. "You must understand my sweet child, that I would never leave you for any reason." He said, stopping again.

"I understand." I whispered.

He looked into my eyes, and hugged me again.

"Let me take you home." He said, walking back the same way we came.

For the rest of the walk, I talked about what all I had been doing since I thought he left.

In the end, I had my father back, a loving fiancée, and an awesome life.

_For now…_

**Just a little quickie I did. Enjoy!**

**Review plz! **


	8. Shake It Up!

**I don't own anything.**

**Clothes for story on profile!**

**Phone Call!**

I had just got home with my dad, and I got a phone call.

**Me ****Greg**

**Hello?**

**Hey Akela. It's Greg from shake it up Chicago.**

**Oh hey! What's up?**

**Well Rocky and CeCe were wondering if we could have you on the show.**

**That would be awesome! When do you need me?**

**Well Rocky's birthday is tomorrow, and the episode is dedicated to her. So can you get in by tonite?**

**I'll have to see. But I will deff be there!**

**That's great. I'll see you tomorrow.**

**Bye!**

I hung up the phone, and turned to my dad and Seeley. They looked at the grin on my face, and started backing away.

"Who was on the phone?" my dad asked carefully.

"Oh no one. Just Greg from shake it up Chicago!" I screamed. "Rocky wants me to be there for her birthday special tomorrow. Oh babe can I go please? I've known Rocky and CeCe since they were babies." I pouted.

"You really don't have to ask me you know. Just be safe." He said.

"Yes! Oh I have to go pack!" I yelled, running up the stairs.

"I'll get the plane ready." I heard my dad say.

After I packed my stuff into my PINK luggage, I changed clothes.

White Hollister shorts with blue and green flowers, a light blue PINK shirt, knee-high light blue socks, and matching high-top converse.

I dragged all my stuff down stairs, and into the kitchen. On the counter sat my gun and badge, so I just stuffed them in my carry-on.

"It's all ready to go." my dad said getting off the phone.

"Ok. You guys want to come to the airport with me?"

On the way to the airport, I chatted more with my dad. Finally we got there. I'm so excited! As we got to the terminal for the private plane, my dad pulled me to him.

"Have fun. And be safe. Tell everyone I said hey." He said hugging me tight.

"Okay!" I smiled brightly.

I turned to Seeley, and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm going to miss you." He whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry. I'll be back Sunday. That's not that long." I smiled.

"Well it is to me. I love you." He said tilting my head up.

"I love you too." I kissed him long.

When the pilot came out telling me it's time to go, I waved at them, and got on the plane.

When we landed, I ran off the plane, got my luggage, and got in the car that was rented for me. I drove to Rocky and CeCe's building. When I got there, I heard them both in CeCe's room.

I got to their door, and her mother opened it. I put my finger to my lips, then gave her a big hug. I put my stuff on the couch, and snuck to her room.

I peeked through the crack and saw them listening to music, and dancing around. I walked in quietly, and started dancing to the music with them. It wasn't until we got to the legendary booty bump, that they realized I was there. We looked at each other, and screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" CeCe screamed.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Rocky screamed.

"PICKELS!" I screamed.

We all laughed, and hugged each other.

"What are you doing here?" Rocky asked.

"Well I'm only here for one of my best friend's birthday special on TV. Like what else." I said grinning.

"Gasp! Are you going on the show with us?" CeCe asked.

"Oh course. Now show me the dance." I said jumping up.

They showed me the dance, and we did it a couple times with the music. We had dinner, and then we all crammed into CeCe's bed. Tomorrow going to be fun.

_Rocky's Birthday!_

When we woke up we had breakfast, and sang happy birthday to Rocky. We all jumped into CeCe's bathroom to get ready.

I put on grey acid wash denim shorts, a blue striped tank top with a gold sequin anchor on it. I had grey military boots, and a gold leather jacket. Finishing it with my usual jewelry, gold lightning bolt earrings, and a Nicki Minaj pink and gold Barbie necklace. We all got into the limo that was waiting for us, and took off to the theater.

When we got there, it was like a red carpet. They had paparazzi and everything. When I walked onto the carpet with the girls, they started going crazy. I posed for pictures, and I could have sworn I say Eric in the crowd.

_I must be going crazy._ I thought to myself. I took some more pictures with the girls, and then went inside when Greg came to get us.

Greg started the show, and then it was time for me to come on.

"Okay. Now we have a special get here with us today. Everyone welcome Akela Rose!" he yelled.

I walked onto the stage smiling and waving. Rocky and CeCe came over to me and wrapped both their arms around my waist.

"So Akela how have you been?" Greg asked.

"I've been great. I work for the FBI now, and I had to make sure I was here for my best friend's birthday." I smiled, everyone started clapping.

"Ah. So how long have you known Rocky?"

"I've known Rocky and CeCe since they were little. My dad and I used to live here when they were born. And my dad has known both their mothers for a while. So I've basically been there since they were born." I said into the microphone.

"That's great. Well how about we take a break, and come back with Rocky's birthday dance!"

"And we're out!" the producer yelled.

"Alright, I want you guys to go get changed, and get in position for the dance." Greg said.

Rocky and CeCe led me to the dressing rooms, and we started to get changed.

For clothes I had light blue tights, a black and rainbow striped mini skirt with sequin stars on it, a black sequin vest, and a light blue tank top that said I love ninja's. For shoes I had black high-top converse, with pink legwarmers attached. I had my usually jewelry, a Swarovski crystal rainbow colored butterfly hairclip, a pink love necklace, sunflower earrings, and a black and light blue free hugs bracelet.

We got in position for the dance, while the show came out of the break. We dance to _We Belong to the Music by Timberland ft. Miley Cyrus._

Left, right. Pop it! Shimmy, pivot. Shake it Up!

In the end, I was me in the middle with both hands in the air, Rocky and CeCe with their arms around me, and one arm in the air. All together, we looked good.

"Wow! What a great performance form Akela Rose, Rocky and CeCe!"

We all sang happy birthday to Rocky, then everyone gave her a present. CeCe got her some clothes. I got her and CeCe silver necklace name plate with rainbow diamonds in all our names, and _CarWash _at the bottom. It was so cute! They tackled me to the ground! And gave me lots of hugs and kisses. While they went to go change, the other dancers and some crew, asked me for autographs and pictures.

I didn't want to do it but I did. Today is about Rocky not me. But she always says;

"_No matter where you go, people are going to want pictures and stuff. It's not your fault you grew up famous. Anyway I love it when you do. No matter how many pictures you take or sign, we'll always be best friends."_

I just love her. I was about to take another picture, but my phone started ringing.

"Hold on. I have to take this." I said.

I turned around, and walked back onto the stage.

**Me **_Seeley_

**Hello.**

_Hey! You were great up there._

**You were watching?**

_Of course. Me and your dad. You should have been a dancer though._

**Why thank you. I enjoy dancing with them. They actually want to start their own dance studio. I'm buying a studio for them for Christmas.**

_That's great. I'm sure they'll love it. Do you think that you could dance for me some time?_

***Giggles* Maybe.**

_Alright. I'm going to let you go. your dad wants to learn how to play the Wii._

**Ha-ha! Ok bye. I love you.**

_I love you too._

I hung up the phone, and went back to the pictures and things.

It was time to go to the restaurant, so we just left the clothes we danced in on. We all put on our matching necklaces, and walked out onto the carpet again. We took all our pictures together. We took some hugging each other, holding our necklaces up, and kissing each other's cheeks.

We finally made it to the restaurant, and had to take even more pictures there. We ate, had fun, and went home. We were in our pajamas, and lying in Rocky's bed, when I said something.

"Oh I love you guys!" I yelled.

"I love you too!" they yelled at the same time.

We all laughed, hugged, and then fell asleep.

When I got back home, I realized that I love them more than I thought I did. Dancing brings us even closer.

I also realized that I saw Eric everywhere I went…

**Finally! I've always wanted to do some with the girls from Shake it Up!**

**Review please!**


	9. PhotoShoot!

**I don't own anything.**

**Clothes for story on profile!**

Photo-shoot!

It was Sunday, and I had a photo shoot scheduled for my fashion line. Seeley was in it to. Mostly because when we went to meet the photographer a couple weeks ago, he said he had a hot body.

So this time, Seeley had to wake me up. It was extra early. The sun was just rising. We got up, cleaned up, threw on some clothes, and went out to the shoot location.

We were thrown into make-up chairs, and worked on. I had my hair curled loosely, then put in a pony-tail that come over my shoulder, with a teal flower clipped in it. My hair flowed down my front nicely.

We then went to wardrobe. I wore my favorite dress to make. It was peach and strapless. Came to about mid-thigh. Its bodice has a lighter peach colored flower petals on it. Some of the petals flowed down to the rest of the dress. From the bust area, it flowed openly like an upside down cupcake holder. It also but on an 18k gold flower pendent, that had diamonds. I had no idea what Seeley was wearing. The stylist knew better that to ask if I could take of my engagement ring. They learned from that the last time.

I walked out into the garden we would be taking pictures in, and saw how Seeley's eyes lit up. I walked over to him, and he kissed me.

"You look beautiful." He whispered.

I smiled. "You look quite sexy too."

"Alright love birds, let's get this started." Antonio said.

Seeley just pulled me close to him, and started whispering things in my ear. Some would make me smile, others laugh. I knew these pictures would be perfect.

In the next shot, we were sitting in a tree. I was lying on his chest looking into his eyes, and he would stare right back, as if looking into my soul.

For the next one, we were standing up, and I had my back against his chest, and he had his face in the crook of my neck while I was looking into the camera. He had his arm around my waist, and I had a hand on his head in his hair.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said back.

Then he started tickling me and I leaned forward laughing, while they took a shot of it.

We took another one with us kissing. Then one of us walking hand-in-hand far away from each other, and I was looking down smiling, and he was looking at me.

The setting was perfect, because it was sunrise, and it gave a glow to the garden, and the glow matched my dress, so that's even better.

We needed to do a wardrobe change, so while I was walking back to my tent, I felt someone pull me away. I turned around to see Seeley smiling at me.

"You did great out there." He said.

I smiled it him, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You did good too." I whispered.

"Mhmm." He said.

He started kissing my neck, and rubbing my arms. I ran my hands over his chest, and started unbuttoning the silk white shirt he has on. He ran his hands down my back, and kissed my cheek.

I pulled away, and looked into his eyes.

"Not right now." I whispered.

He looked at me, then kissed me again.

"Later though." He grinned.

"Later." I said.

I turned and walked away. I got changed into a pink bikini with black and white stripes at the top of the breast, and it was racer back, with matching striped bottoms, and pink ties on each side. It was a push-up bikini top, so it made my boobs look great.

I walked out onto the sand on the beach, and smiled at the feel. I saw Seeley standing topless in some trunks. They started taking photos when I got halfway to him. I ran to him, and jumped up to wrap my legs around him. He laughed, and spun around.

In one shot, we were in the water, looking at the sun as it rose. We played around in the water, while they took the pictures.

In another, I was on his shoulders smiling. The next one I was doing a flip in the air. We took more smiling and laughing. Seeley took one lying on my stomach looking at me. The last one on the beach was of him lying in the sand, me straddling his waist, his hands on my waist, and mine on his chest.

We left to go get changed, and move to the next location. Which is right down the street.

I changed into a navy blue ruffle-y skirt, a crème crop top with a zipper in the back, and raspberry converse, with rhinestones all over. I clipped my hair back with a jeweled rhinestone hair clip. I put on a little lip gloss, then went to start taking pictures.

I took one running away from him, and looking back laughing. We took some walking down the sidewalk. Until we came upon a skate park. Kids were already out there. And there was a lot of them. They took some pictures of me riding one boys skateboard. I took some with the kids. Some with us sitting on the edge of the ramp. Some just so wrapped up in each other that we forgot the camera was there. The last final shot was of him giving me a big kiss.

"That's a wrap!" Antonio yelled.

Me and Seeley looked at each other, and went to change our clothes. But I decided to take the peach dress home with me. We hopped into the car, and drove home.

When we got home, Seeley slammed the door closed, and pulled me upstairs. Once he closed the bedroom door, he turned around, and started kissing me with a goal. I of course kissed him back.

I tugged his shirt off, and he pulled my off. I was working on his pants, when he picked me up, and threw me on the bed. He jumped on the bed, and crawled over to me.

"I've been waiting for this ever since I saw you in that dress." He whispered in my ear.

He started kissing down my neck, and I had to moan. I mean come _on_! Who wouldn't? That man is too fine.

And he's all mine.

I finished with his pants, as he started on mine. I kneeled in front of him, and kissed him. He reached behind me to unclip my bra. **(A/N Juan look away now! Lol!)**

**Song: Rock God-Selena Gomez**

He took it off, and ran his hands down my back. I put my hands around his neck, as I kissed him. I felt his hands on my hips, as he slid my panties off. I leaned back, and he fell on top of me. I pulled his boxers down, and ran my hands down his chest.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." He smiled.

He kissed me deeply as he entered me. I moaned, and that gave him access to my mouth. Every thrust brought us closer. No matter what happens, we love each other.

He flipped us over, and I bit my lip trying not to scream.

"Just let it out." He said.

And believe me I did.

I bet our neighbors know his name.

I rode every single wave of ecstasy. At one point he pounded into me so hard, I couldn't even see. I scratched down his arm, as he made me cum again. I groaned, and leaned down to kiss him again. I bit his lip as he came.

He grunted as I milked him. We slowed down, and just collapsed. I breathed heavily as I rolled off of him.

"That…was…awesome." I panted.

"You don't have to tell me twice." He sighed.

I rolled over onto my side, and just gazed into his eyes. For the rest of the day we looked, explored, and loved each other.

_Not knowing what was happening to me…_

**Ok! I just want to thank my readers, and stuff.**

**And Juan! Don't you ****DARE**** text me after you read this chapter! I have enough shit to deal with!**

**Goodbye **


	10. 3RD Day!

**I don't own anything.**

**Clothes on profile.**

3rd day!

I was sitting at my desk on my laptop. I was looking at these shoes that I want.

I was wearing a silk crème spaghetti strap corset top, with skinny jeans that had rips in the, purple stilettos, purple chandelier earrings, a purple taken/single bracelet, my carwash necklace, and I had my hair up in a curly bun.

I had been playing phone tag with Isabel, and I was texting Antonio about the way I want the ad to be for my fashion line. I had also sent some dirty pictures to Seeley. I was laughing the whole time. I had sent it to him while he was in a meeting. He hasn't come busting in requesting office sex, so I guess he's still in that meeting.

I called my dad about Eric's whereabouts, when I had seen him everywhere in Chicago. He said that he doesn't even know he's still alive. Oh well.

I was typing up an email to send to Rocky's brother Ty. That boy thinks we should get married. Says we "belong" together. Pshh. As if! I guess he wouldn't continue to pursue me when he finds out I have a gun.

I was going through the pictures from the photo shoot, when Seeley came in. I just stared at him. He kept looking from his phone to me. I busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Your face." I said cracking up.

he walked over to me, and lifted me up.

"Come on. We're going to lunch." He walked out the door.

When we got outside my office, he put me on my feet, and handed me my Chanel bag. I grabbed his hand, as we walked to the elevator. I kind of got used to the staring. But it really was annoying. When we got in the elevator, I wrapped my arms around him, as a tall blonde man got into the elevator. I looked up quickly to see that it was Eric.

I gasped, and hid my face in Seeley's neck. Eric turned his head towards the sound, and looked at my hair. When we got to the lobby, I hurriedly pulled Seeley off the elevator. But I felt Eric following us. When we got to his truck, I looked at him, and pushed him to his side of the car.

"I'll be right back." I whispered to him.

"What's wrong? Who is that guy?" he whispered back.

"I'll tell you later, just stay in the car please." I said with teary eyes.

He nodded, and gave me a quick kiss, then got in his car.

I turned around, and walked over to Eric.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled looking up at him.

He looked at me and smirked. "I'm here to claim what's rightfully mine." He said, running a finger along my cheek.

I slapped his hand away, and glared at him. "And what would that be?"

"You." He said.

I looked at him and glared harder.

"I am not yours! How many times do I have to tell you? I told you to stay away from me, and now you'll have to face the consequences!" I yelled.

"And what would those be?" he smirked.

"Getting your ass chewed by your maker." I smirked crossing my arms.

He scoffed, and started laughing. "And how is that possible?" he smirked back.

I pulled my phone out, and put it in his face. "I have him on speed dial."

"I'd like to see you try to call him where he is."

I smirked, and hit the number one. I put It on speaker, as it rang.

_Yes darling._

My dad's accented voice flowed out. I looked back up at Eric face, and saw his jaw hanging.

_Daddy! Eric is bothering me again with the whole 'your mine' thing. He won't leave me alone._

I whined.

_Oh god Eric. How many times do I have to tell you, just leave her alone. She has enough to deal with. Her new job, her fashion line…_

I looked back up at him, and closed his mouth.

"You'll catch flies." I smirked.

"How is this possible. Sookie saw you die." He whispered.

I scoffed. "You believed that piece of trailer park trash? I can't stand that bitch. Always having to make things about her. She **has** to be the topic of everyone's conversation." I said, picking at my nails. "Dad I have to go. I'm going out to lunch with Seeley."

_Alright sweetheart. Call me later._

I hung up the phone, and looked back up at him.

"Well…" I stared at him for a couple seconds, then turned and left.

I got into the truck, and put my seatbelt on. I turned to look at Seeley, and smiled a huge smile at him.

"What was that all about?" he asked, turning the car on.

I started telling him everything that happened, and by the time I was done, we were at the Royal diner.

"And that's what happened." I said, sitting down next to Sweets in the booth.

"What's what happened?" he asked.

I patted his arm. "You'll never understand." I whispered sadly.

We ordered our food, and eat while chatting. I ended up sharing some pie with the two of them, and then we all went back to our respectful offices.

When we got back to my office, we lay down on pink fluffy couch. We both had nothing to do. So we just stayed wrapped up in each other's arms.

Until Cullen decided to just bust into my office.

"Didn't your mother teach you how to knock?" I asked him.

What? He wasn't my boss. I could say what I want. You don't see me all up in his Kool-Aid do you?

He just glared at me.

"Was there something you wanted?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes there is. My agent. I don't need him spending his time with some girl, when he could be out catching criminals." He sneered.

"Oh he did not just call me a GIRL!" I shouted standing up.

Seeley pulled me back down next to him, and gripped my hands. I glared at Cullen but relaxed some.

"Sir, I wouldn't be in here if I had something else to do. There's no new case, so I thought I could spend some much needed time with my future wife." He said,

"Future wife? Is she even old enough to smoke?" he smirked.

"That's it!" I screamed standing up.

I grabbed his arm, and drug him out of my office. I then slammed the door in his face.

I turned around, and walked over to my mini-fridge. I pulled out a pint of Chunky Monkey, grabbed a spoon, and sat down on Seeley's lap. I opened the lip, and fed him the best ice cream in the world.

He just sat back, and ate it. We chilled for a while before it was time to go home. This time I bought pizza. We watched the Twilight Saga while eating.

"They are so wrong." I mumbled.

Seeley looked at me and laughed.

Throughout the whole movie, I would pick out crazy things that could never happen.

"There is no way in hell that Stan would ever want to 'sparkle'." I said.

We got dressed for bed, and Seeley got in first. I stood over him pouting, while he rolled his eyes.

"Come on." He said, scooting over.

I grinned, and got in, snuggling up to him. I breathed in his special scent that made all my bad thought go away.

I leaned up to kiss him, as he pulled the covers back over us.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I smiled.

He wrapped his arms around me, and we drifted off into dream land.


	11. Sicky Icky!

SICK!

The next morning, my stomach was hurting like crazy. I had a sore throat, and a headache. I felt like I would puke at any moment. Never mind.

I jumped out of bed, and ran to the bathroom, and puked my guts out. I felt Seeley come and lift my hair away from my face. I flushed the toilet, and brushed my teeth. I turned around, and faced him.

"Babe your burning up." He said.

He lifted me up, and sat me on the counter. He left for a while, then came back with a thermometer. He put in in my mouth, then took it out.

"110." He frowned. "How is this even possible? Can you even get sick?" he asked me.

"Not that I know of." I whispered in a scratchy voice.

He nodded. He picked me up, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He put me in bed, and pulled the covers up.

"I might have to call your father." He said.

"I'll call Isabel. She would know what's happening." I whispered.

"Okay. I want you to stay in bed today. No coming into work. Okay?"

I nodded, and watched him as he got ready for work.

"I love you." He said, as he kissed my forehead.

He left, and I went back to sleep for a couple hours.

When I woke up, it was noon, so I decided to call Isabel.

**Me **Isabel.

Hello Akela Sweetheart.

**Hey…**

What's wrong? You sound awful.

**Well that's what I feel like. Is it even possible for me to get sick?**

No…unless you're pregnant.

**GASP! I could get pregnant?  
**Of course. Your still part human.

**Thank you soooo much!**

No problem. Feel better!

I hung up the phone, with a huge grin on my face. I jumped out of bed, brushed my teeth, and just braided my hair and put a yellow headband in it.

I ran to the car with my yellow A&F sweatpants on, and my tight Dolce and Gabbana tank top, and some black moccasins.

I jumped out of my car when I got to the FBI building, and flew inside. The elevator was too slow, so I ran up the stairs. When I got to his floor, people were staring at me. I ran to his office, and flung the door open. He looked up, startled by my entrance. I fixed my face, and walked over to him.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home resting." He said standing up.

I led him over to the sofa, and sat on his lap.

"I called Isabel, and I found out what's wrong with me." I smiled.

"Well what is it?" He frowned.

"Something that's going to change our lives forever." I whispered.

I put his hand on my stomach. He looked confused for a moment, then his eyebrows shot up.

"Are…are you sure?" he said, looking up at me.

I nodded violently. He grinned, and picked me up and spun me around. I giggled.

"I can't wait to tell everyone!" he shouted.

He put me on his back, and took me to the Jeffersonian, to see everyone.

When we got there, everyone was on the platform.

"Hey! We have something to tell you guys!" he yelled.

Everyone turned around and looked at us.

"I'm pregnant!" I yelled.

Angie, Cam, and Bones screamed, and ran towards us. They hugged me, and started talking about names, clothes, things for the baby shower.

I sighed. I have the best people in my life. And I'm loving it!

**Sorry it's so short!**


End file.
